


Time

by The AUTHOR Who tries to finish things (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Series: Wedding [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Monologue, Memories, People Watching, Poetry, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you, Sad and Happy, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Secrets, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Slice of Life, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/The%20AUTHOR%20Who%20tries%20to%20finish%20things
Summary: Time waits for no one, even if someone learns a way to reverse it.Everyone is happy in the wedding.Yet Frisk breaks their promise after the wedding and Chara doesn't take too kindly to this....Pacifist/Genocide[They learned only one can survive.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Main character goes through the events, having only time as their obstacle.
> 
> And let's not forget the **foil** of the protagonist.
> 
> I can imagine Frisk to be this individual who wants to get a happy ending without losing anyone. Of course, they have to experiment but in the end it's nigh impossible.
> 
> Chara knows this, deciding enough was enough. Chara's a neutral character here by the way (who got tired of Genocide. Pretty boring compared to the True Pacifist where there are so many different encounters) and well...
> 
> Good needs to be balanced with Bad.

***I turned.**

 

**Chara**

**You there?**

 

I want to stop

after my tenth.

No more RESETS.

_(You accepted.)_

So I worked hard

to change their views,

but it is not

**enough.**

 

They are happy.

They are crying?

They are content.

They are **falling.**

They are in love.

What I’m seeing

**is wrong.**

 

_I am killing my friends._

_They don’t know it_

_yet I just know._

_I am sorry._

_Forgive me for_

**_living._ **

 

I have altered

the real timeline.

Help me rewind

my own actions

**my sins.**

 

Sometimes, I wish

never having

this accursed gift

 

**[RESET]**

 

I also learned

in the wedding

 

**It's me.**

 

My words are aimed

 

**at me.**

**[RESET]**

* * *

**[NEW GAME]**

 

**MERCY.**

 

I'm sorry - Frisk.

 

**Help me.**

 

Stupid - Chara.

You should have stopped

 

**[You lied.]**

 

Yet you RESET

and start NEW GAME.

_(I SAVED this time.)_

**Saving...**

 

 **He** was bitter.

'why reset kid?'

I laugh, happy

to face the world

**Again.**

 

_Forgive me Frisk._

_I am sorry_

_yet I believe_

_this is the way_

_before someone_

**falls down.**

 

She greets me pie.

He shook my hand.

He gave me hugs.

She played with spears.

He let me dance.

And he gave me

**A Choice.**

 

You vowed to stop

after your tenth,

but promises

_(I accepted.)_

are meant to be

broken, it seems.

I see you now~

 

**Goodbye**

**Partner.**

 

***I smiled.**

**Author's Note:**

>  _Do you plan on repeating your mistakes?_ The Royal Scientist asked.
> 
>  _Nah. I'm serious this time._ The Fallen Human smiles, standing on the patch of golden flowers. _I've learned enough from their mistakes._


End file.
